


Night Terrors

by the_madhatter



Series: Legion One-Shots [5]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Night Terrors, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: Requested: Could you do some angsty David Haller x Reader? I just love Angst and stuff. Maybe, the reader waking him up from a nightmare or something like that.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: AH sorry this took way too long for me to write and post! I’m losing inspiration, but I’ll try to soldier through it. Hope you enjoy :)

It was lights out, which meant David and yourself had to go to your separate rooms.  There was a thin wall that separated the two of you; but most of the time that cursed wall made the space between the two of you always seem greater than it was, especially when he had his nightmares.  You had a habit of sneaking into his room when you heard him.  None of the staff knew that he had nightmares; you had always said they were more like night terrors; and none of them knew you would sneak over and soothe him when they happened. 

Two in the morning rolled around and you still hadn’t slept yet.  This was normal for you since meeting David.  You worried about him constantly it was effecting your health.  As you sat there, staring up at your ceiling and reciting the various constellations, you heard David stir.  If you hadn’t heard it so many times before it would have been a sound you just dismissed.  But the small whimper he just let out always led to something much louder, and much more frightening. 

After waiting a few moments, to make sure it wasn’t a false alarm, you went back to the stars.  You had been on Orion when you heard the whimper again.  Sitting up and pulling your blanket over your shoulders you crept out of your room and next door to David’s.  You snuck through the door, and saw that he was shaking.  Making sure to shut the door as quietly as possible behind you so you wouldn’t be interrupted by the staff, you rushed over to him. 

David had broken out into a cold sweat; you could see his eyes darting under his lids.  After a few seconds  oh you being there he started to scream.  He was terrified and you couldn’t do anything to help him.  You didn’t want to wait to see if it’ll pass since you couldn’t stand to see him so afraid, so you crawled into the bed next to him, running your hand through his hair.  “I’m here David.  I’m here.”  You cooed.  He was still out, his body started to jerk and his breathing became rapid and erratic, and your heart broke for him as you sat there helpless to do anything.  You lay down next to him; pulled him close with your arms wrapped around him and just held him. 

The jerking stopped shortly after and you looked up to see that his eyes stopped darting back and forth.  You caressed his chest and he opened his eyes for the first time since you got there, which you took as a good sign since many times before he would often have his eyes wide open, and his pupils were often dilated.

“Did I have another one?”  He asked, shame in his tone. 

You held him tight and nodded yes.  “But it’s over now.  You’re safe.”  You reassured him.  The two of you sat in silence and you didn’t lessen your grip on him.  He was still shaken up, though he had no memory of it.  The aftershock of his night terrors normally took a toll on him.  You had remembered reading that some people don’t even wake up and just continue to sleep through after it passes, so you weren’t entirely sure why David was so affected by them.  You couldn’t explain it and neither could he.  You had tried to bring it to the attention of the staff but they brushed it off.  David and yourself were left to fight this problem alone.

It didn’t take him long to fall back asleep in your arms.  His breathing was even and he had stopped trembling and sweating.  However, you continued to stroke his hair, unable to pull yourself away from him.  What if it happened again and he was alone?  You couldn’t bear to think of him being so consumed with fear and being alone.  It made your heart race.  So, you stayed with him as long as you could.  Unable to sleep, you just counted the stars.  Through the ceiling your memory of constellation maps came back to you and as you stroked David’s hair, you picked up where you had left off.  He stirred occasionally.  His brow crinkled when he was upset so you would hold him tighter.  There was so much going on in his head and you couldn’t help him.  You could see his pain but you were powerless to make it go away. 

You looked over to the clock he had on his nightstand.  It was almost five in the morning and you had to get back to your room.  Reluctantly you got up, and tiptoed back.  There were a few shadows in the hall but none of them were aware you were there.  Once you were safe behind your door, you slid down the back, sinking and bringing your knees to your chest.  Exhausted, you felt the tears well up in your eyes and silently fall down your cheeks, unable to stop them.  Being there for David was taking its toll on you.  Drained from everything you had been and left as nothing but a shell.  But you couldn’t stop being there for him.  Even if it killed you, you would be by his side until the end. 

The sun was peeking through your window when you finally crawled into bed.  When you had shut your eyes for the first time in hours one of the orderlies opened your door to inform you breakfast was ready.  You acknowledged he spoke to you, then rolled over so your back was facing the door with a sigh.  You managed about an hour of sleep before you heard your door open again.  “Y/N?”  It was David and his voice was shaky. 

You rolled back over to face him, the dark bags under your eyes the first thing he saw.  “Are you okay?”  You asked, wanting to get up but you didn’t have the energy to.  He walked over and sat at the edge of your bed.  But he didn’t say a word, he just sat there.  “David is everything okay?”  You asked again, sitting up this time.  But he simply nodded. 

It took him a few more minutes to finally say something.  “You don’t have to come to my room anymore.  Take care of yourself.”  He sighed, patted your shoulder then got up and left, shutting the door softly behind him.  You wanted to cry, you wanted to get up after him and tell him you would never stop but you were too tired for any of that.  It didn’t take you very long to fall back asleep and when you did you were dead to the world. 

You woke up ten hours later.  Undisturbed and feeling better than you had in days.  But that was before your memory came back to you and you remember David telling you he no longer wanted your help.  You immediately got up and headed to his room.  You found him sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the floor.  When you shut the door behind you he looked up at you with a sad smile on his face.  “I told you, you don’t have to come in here anymore.”  He sounded so defeated. 

“Why would I stop?  You’re like my only friend and I want you to be safe.”  You answered, heading towards him and sitting down next to him. 

“How could I not be safe?  You do know where we are right?”  He asked, smirking slightly but you could see the pain behind his eyes. 

“The only way I’ll know your safe is if I’m with you.”  You smiled back, though yours was genuine happiness that wasn’t clouded by the pain he felt.  You placed a hand on his thigh and rubbed it with your thumb.  “How was your day without me?”  You asked, trying to make the subject a light one.

“Boring.”  He sighed.

“So same as if I would have been there too.”  You spoke then laid back, taking him with you. 

He didn’t speak after that, but simply stared up at the ceiling with you.  And the two of you laid there in silence.  You had managed to fall asleep next to him, even after sleeping the day away.  He slept next to you, and went through the night without having a night terror.  You woke up around six in the morning, smiling that he had one good night.  But you knew that he wouldn’t just get better over night and that it would take time for the night terrors to stop completely.  But feeling more refreshed than you had in days, you didn’t care.  As long as he wanted you by his side you would stay there.


End file.
